fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
GameBoy
GameBoy is episode 2a of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 2. Fanboy and Chum Chum accidentally release Chimp Chomp from his game unit, and Chum Chum is forced to pass off as the monkey when Boog takes the game home with him. Fanboy will do anything to get Chum Chum back. Plot The episode opens at the Frosty Mart with Boog playing Chimp Chomp, and he goes home on his break to get a new wristband because he chomped so hard he blew out the one on his left hand. At that moment, Fanboy and Chum Chum, who have been hiding behind the Chimp Chomp machine, begin to play, and not at all surprisingly, lose in a matter of seconds. Then Fanboy presses a button called "Release Monkey", which (predictably) releases the monkey controlled by players, out of the game and into the parking lot. Fanboy and Chum Chum find it on the roof and unsuccessfully try to capture it. They decide to hide Chum Chum in the machine, with Chum Chum posing as the monkey. Boog takes "Chimp Chomp" back to his place for the weekend, unknowingly taking Chum Chum with him. Back at Boog's place, "Chimp Chomp" gets settled in when Boog's doorbell rings, when Boog answers, we see Fanboy posing as a Chimp Chomp repairman, then a neighbor, Chimp Chomp's prom date, a kid who lost his machine, a meter reader, a security officer, and a city council nominee, all of which are met with multiple doors to the face, courtesy of Boog. Suddenly, a nurse from the Video game Disease Control Center (who is actually Fanboy in disguise) appears in Boog's living room without even opening the door, saying that a disease is ravaging Chimp Chomp machines. Boog lets her take Chimp Chomp, but right when they're about to leave, he pulls Chimp Chomp back in after "Nurse" mentions Digital Monkey Fungus, saying that he had Chimp Chomp vaccinated last month, and kicks the psuedo-nurse out. Chum Chum, while still in disguise, says that the nice "lady" come all the way here and to give her the benefit of the doubt. That night, Boog and "Chimp Chomp" are having dinner, quarters dipped in cheese dip. Chum Chum then sees Fanboy on the roof. "Chimp Chomp" then says that she's thirsty and wants a drink, and Boog goes to get her one. We then see that Boog locked Lenny in the linen closet (which is strangely connected to the fridge), and took the place for himself when Lenny asked to help him move in. During Lenny and Boog's conversation, Fanboy makes a hole in the roof and repels into the house. Boog then tells Lenny that he's locking him in while Chimp Chomp's here, then Lenny asks what to do if he needs to use the bathroom, and Boog says that's what the crisper's for. They then watch late night TV, with Chimp Chomp on the couch and Boog on an armchair (Fanboy). He then sees the monkey on TV, but doesn't recognize, and is put to sleep when he sees a book on TV. Fanboy comes to release Chum Chum, and decides to play to level 2. Boog wakes up, and is about to bop Fanboy and Chum Chum, who is now out of the machine. Boog threatens them to tell him where the real Chimp Chomp is. The "Release Monkey" button suddenly appears on the TV, and the monkey pops out of the TV and attacks Boog, while Fanboy and Chum Chum watch, but leave when it starts to get pretty painful. Boog yells for Lenny to help, but Lenny is on the crisper, and we hear a grunt from Lenny. Transcript Gallery Trivia *This episode reveals that Boog and Lenny live in the same apartment, as Boog has apparently moved into Lenny's house and taken over. *This episode is formally known as "Chum Chomp". *Chimp Chomp, in person, makes its first appearance. *This is the first episode where we see Boog's apartment in real time. Continuity *This is the second episode to heavily involve Chimp Chomp. ("Chimp Chomp Chumps") *When Chum Chum is inside the Chimp Chomp machine, he is wearing his monkey hat from "Chimp Chomp Chumps". *Second time Fanboy messes with Boog. ("The Incredible Chulk") *Second time Chum Chum is someone else. ("Fanboyfriend") *Third time Fanboy is dressed like a nurse ("Pick a Nose", "The Tell-Tale Toy"). *Second time Fanboy's formal outfit appears ("Moppy Dearest"). Goofs *Fanboy should know better to use his super strength to hold Boog easily, as shown at 8:53, and this occurred after "Brain Freeze" as King Frosty was officially introduced and seen that time. Perhaps it's due to the fact he's not very intelligent. *Wouldn't Boog recognize Chum Chum in the Chimp Chomp machine? Allusions *'Nintendo Game Boy' - The title as well as Game Boy Color and Game Boy Advance. *Fanboy made many references to the "Old Spice" commercials. For example, "Look up! Look down! I'M ON A GOAT!". He does this followed by a jingle similar to the Old Spice jingle. *'Prom' - When Fanboy is dressed as a prom kid asking Chimp Chomp to be his prom date and Boog refuses to give the Chimp Chomp machine to him, this is a reference to Lloyd trying to ask someone to be his prom date in the movie. *'Shrek 2 '- Fanboy opens the glass roof the same way Puss in Boots opens the glass cabinet with the Happily Ever After potion in the movie. *'iCarly - '''Fanboy says "Look up! Look down! I'M ON A GOAT!" is like what Carly, Sam, and Gibby said at the end of a webisode on the show. *'Oobi''' - Fanboy's hand puppet parodies the hand puppets on this show. *'Donkey Kong' - The 8-bit sequence parodies the same gameplay, where Fanboy and Chum Chum swing a hammer whilst going up the roof and avoiding bananas thrown by Chimp Chomp. The game itself is also a parody of the game. Cast David Hornsby as Fanboy Nika Futterman as Chum Chum Jeff Bennett as Boog, Mr. Mufflin Wyatt Cenac as Lenny Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with no female characters Category:Episodes with no background characters Category:Boog Category:Fanboy